In a differentially pumped mass spectrometer system a sample and carrier gas are introduced to a mass analyser for analysis. One such example is given in FIG. 1. With reference to FIG. 1, in such a system there exists a high vacuum chamber 10 immediately following first and second evacuated interface chambers 12, 14. The first interface chamber 12 is the highest-pressure chamber in the evacuated spectrometer system and may contain an orifice or capillary through which ions are drawn from an ion source into the first interface chamber 12, and ion optics for guiding ions from the ion source into the second interface chamber 14. The second, middle chamber 14 may include additional ion optics for guiding ions from the first interface chamber 12 into the high vacuum chamber 10. In this example, in use, the first interface chamber is at a pressure of around 1 mbar, the second interface chamber is at a pressure of around 10−3 mbar, and the high vacuum chamber is at a pressure of around 10−5 mbar.
The high vacuum chamber 10 and second interface chamber 14 can be evacuated by means of a compound vacuum pump 16. In this example, the vacuum pump has two pumping sections in the form of two sets 18, 20 of turbo-molecular stages, and a third pumping section in the form of a Holweck drag mechanism 22; an alternative form of drag mechanism, such as a Siegbahn or Gaede mechanism, could be used instead. Each set 18, 20 of turbo-molecular stages comprises a number (three shown in FIG. 1, although any suitable number could be provided) of rotor 19a, 21a and stator 19b, 21b blade pairs of known angled construction. The Holweck mechanism 22 includes a number (two shown in FIG. 1 although any suitable number could be provided) of rotating cylinders 23a and corresponding annular stators 23b and helical channels in a manner known per se.
In this example, a first pump inlet 24 is connected to the high vacuum chamber 10, and fluid pumped through the inlet 24 passes through both sets 18, 20 of turbo-molecular stages in sequence and the Holweck mechanism 22 and exits the pump via outlet 30. A second pump inlet 26 is connected to the second interface chamber 14, and fluid pumped through the inlet 26 passes through set 20 of turbo-molecular stages and the Holweck mechanism 22 and exits the pump via outlet 30. In this example, the first interface chamber 12 is connected to a backing pump 32, which also pumps fluid from the outlet 30 of the compound vacuum pump 16. As fluid entering each pump inlet passes through a respective different number of stages before exiting from the pump, the pump 16 is able to provide the required vacuum levels in the chambers 10, 14.
In order to increase system performance, it is desirable to increase the mass flow rate of the sample and carrier gas from the source into the high vacuum chamber 10, whilst maintaining the desired pressure in the second interface chamber 14. For the pump illustrated in FIG. 1, this could be achieved by increasing the capacity of the compound vacuum pump 16 by increasing the diameter of the rotors 21a and stators 21b of set 20. For example, in order to double the capacity of the pump 16, the area of the rotors 21a and stators 21b would be required to double in size. In addition to increasing the overall size of the pump 16, and thus the overall size of the mass spectrometer system, the pump 16 would become more difficult to drive in view of the increased mass acting on the drive shaft due to the larger rotors and stators of set 20.